


Rain, Tears, and Hugs

by TristasPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I promise, Implied Sirius/Remus - Freeform, It's cute at the end, James being a mother, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, just after the fifth year prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristasPhoenix/pseuds/TristasPhoenix
Summary: After the disaster of the Fifth Year Prank, Sirius is kicked out by his biological family with nowhere to go.Angst with a happy ending. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Rain, Tears, and Hugs

The rain pelted onto the London pavement, people passing the small doorway where a medium-sized lump sat. Muggles in London – Muggles anywhere, really – didn't notice anything they didn't want to. Sirius had been sitting in that doorway for 3 hours, and he could count the number of people who had looked at him on one hand. The rain hammering down even harder made him more invisible. It was fine, he thought. He didn't need anyone; obviously no one wanted him anyway.

A chill breeze passed him and Sirius hugged himself in an effort to keep warm. His bag, filled with random things he grabbed before he left, sat behind him. His long black hair was matted around his grubby face, hiding his handsome features from the world. His leather jacket kept him warm and dry, but it wasn't as comfortable as one of Remus's jumpers.

A tear fell from a grey eye. Both the family he had made and the “family” he was born into didn't want him. Sirius expected this outcome from the Blacks and their racist views, but he never imagined in a million years he would screw up that bad with the guys. It was his own fault. He didn't deserve love, or happiness, or friendship. Obviously not from those in Gryffindor.

The tears came more freely, blurring his sight and making his head ache from the force. The stupid prank! He knew at the time it was a bad idea. It was why he didn't tell James. He just wanted to scare Snivellus. Moony was never that rough with Padfoot, so Sirius thought the slimy git wouldn't get too hurt. He definitely didn't want to kill him.

*** 

“What the bloody Hell were you thinking?!”

James was furious, one hand gripping the back of his head and the other waving around like a loony.

“He would have been fine!” Sirius waved his hand dismissively. “Even Moony knows not to touch the slimy bastard.” He leaned into his chair in the dorm, an air of nonchalance surrounding him. “It was a harmless–”

“The fuck it was, Sirius!”

Sirius's eyes widened in shock. James never said his first name. It was always 'Padfoot', 'Pads', or 'Siri'. Never 'Sirius'.

“How the shit could sending an unarmed student towards a riled-up werewolf – who is also our best friend – be anything remotely like a 'harmless prank'?”

Sirius looked away from his brother, the magnitude of the wrong he had committed beginning to sink in.

“I just can't believe you would be so stupid, Pads.” James stopped pacing and fell onto his bed with a sigh.

Bile rose to the back of Sirius's throat, which he silently swallowed down. “I didn't,” he began quietly. “I didn't think–”

“That's the thing, mate. You don't think.” James's head was in his hands, fisting his unruly hair. The resigned tone of his tone caused Sirius's heart to hurt more than ever.

After a minute of silence, Sirius spoke.

“I'm sor–”

“I'm not the one you should be apologising to,” James cut in. The Quidditch captain sighed heavily and fell back heavily onto his bed, his arm over his eyes and his glasses held in his hand.

Sirius took that as his cue to leave. He walked through the common room – oddly empty for this time of evening – and made his way through the entrance and headed toward the hospital wing.

\---xxx--- 

The curtains were drawn shut, protecting the sick and injured students from the lunar glow. Excluding Sirius, there were only four other students. A Hufflepuff with a wing for an arm dozed on a bed next to Madam Pomfrey's office. A Ravenclaw Beater whose name escaped Sirius laid unconscious on the opposite side of the room, a bright red welt covering his temple. The remaining two students were at the very end of the wing.

Remus lay still on his bed, ghostly pale after his transformation as always. He was staring up at the ceiling, a white bandage covering his left eye. Bright red scratches covered his hands and Sirius could see that they travelled up the sleeves of his pyjamas.

Peter sat in the chair next to Remus, nibbling on his packet of Bertie Bott's he kept stashed in his pocket. He was reading a chapter they had covered in History of Magic earlier that day. Remus's hands were always too weak to hold a book after a full moon, so the others decided to help out, each of them reading to Remus from their assigned classes. Peter assigned himself History of Magic, as he and Remus were the only ones who could stay awake in that class. James and Sirius tried, of course, but they always ended up face down in parchment within the first ten minutes.

Sirius walked carefully toward Peter and Remus. Neither of them noticed his approach, Remus's gaze never left the ceiling and Peter had his back to the doorway. When Sirius stopped at the end of the bed, Peter stopped reading.

“I don't think you should be here right now, Sirius,” he said quietly, never looking up from his page.

“I know, Pete,” Sirius said, ignoring the way Remus's eye twitched when he spoke. “I just need to talk to Remus.”

“He doesn't want to talk to you.” Peter's fingers gripped the edges of his book.

A flash of hurt stabbed Sirius in his core. He took in his best friends' postures and realised how deep in the shit he truly was.

“Remus, I'm sorry! I'm so so–”

Peter snapped the book shut, silencing Sirius. He looked up and pinned Sirius with his pale blue eyes.

“Saying sorry doesn't change the fact that you put one of your best friends in danger.” His voice was deadly calm. “Remus said he doesn't want to see you, so I suggest you at least respect his wishes and leave.”

Sirius was taken aback by Peter's outburst, shock running him through like a sword. He looked toward Remus, who remained staring at the ceiling, but tears now ran down one side of his scarred and beautiful face.

*** 

The memory of seeing Remus cry made the tears fall down his face run anew. He had spent as little time as possible in the Gryffindor tower, sleeping in empty classrooms or outside as Padfoot. On the train ride home, he stayed in an empty compartment, staring blankly out of the window, just as Remus had been in the hospital wing.

The rain eased up a little bit but the wind remained strong. His little stoop shielded him somewhat, but the chill still came through. No one noticed him. Muggles never saw anything.

A figure stopped in front of Sirius. He refused to look up. They would leave soon if he didn't respond.

“Found you.”

Sirius looked up instantly to see Remus standing over him. The light from the lamp post was blocked by his brolly, but to Sirius, Remus looked like an angel. A new scar went across his left eye and his mouth lifted into his patented “you're an idiot” smirk. Sirius blinked the water out of eyes as Remus squatted down, groaning quietly as his joints clicked into the new position.

Sirius's face grew hot as he became face-to-face with the person he accidentally betrayed. He froze for a moment before collapsing into loud sobs as Remus put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Sirius poured all of his apologies into Remus's shoulder, dampening the raggedy jacket and the ever-present jumper underneath. Sirius grabbed onto Remus like a lifeline, refusing to let him go.

“I never hated you, Sirius.” Sirius sobs quietened somewhat, but his hold never loosened. “Disappointed? Yes. Betrayed? Yes.” Remus turned his head to Sirius's ear. “But I could never hate you, Padfoot,” he whispered.

They held onto each other for what felt like hours, huddled in the doorway of a vacant shop as the rain and wind died down. Eventually, Remus stood up, using the wall of the building for support. Standing straight, he held out his hand towards toward Sirius. He looked at the proffered hand in confusion.

“C'mon, I'm taking you home.”

Sirius scoffed and leant back on the wall behind him. “Good luck. Wally-burger has probably blasted me off the tapestry by now. I've got nowhere to go.”

Remus kept his hand offered out to Sirius. “I said I was taking you home,” he said calmly, putting emphasis on 'home'.

Slowly, Sirius placed his hand in Remus's. His gaze was steady and his amber eyes seemed to shine. Sirius grabbed his bag and stood up, following the young werewolf away from the abandoned store.

\---xxx---

A quick ride on the Knight Bus left Sirius and Remus just outside Godric's Hollow. Potter Manor stood proud in the darkness, promising warmth and stability. The dark haired teen clenched his hand around his bag strap as he looked from the manor to his best friend. Remus smiled at him and nudged him in the shoulder.

“Go on, he's waiting.”

With caution, Sirius took a step forward, pausing when he got to the gate. Remus may have come back to him, but James was another matter. The guy loved fiercely and there was no way to judge how he would react to Sirius standing on his doorstop. He sighed and turned away when the front door slammed open with a bang.

“Sirius Orion Black, you get your soggy arse in here right this second or I swear on Merlin's saggy left ball, I will drag you in!”

A faint 'James' was heard behind him as James charged up the path and pulled Sirius into a hug. Sirius squeezed his brother back with just as much force. Suddenly, he was thrown over James's shoulder and hauled into the manor. Remus followed the two buffoons, laughing at Sirius's undignified squawk of protest. Euphemia stood by in the parlour, laughing at her sons' behaviour as James dumped Sirius unceremoniously onto the floor. Once he was upright, he was pulled into another bone-crushing hug by James. Sirius looked at both Euphemia and Remus for help.

“Don't you ever do that to me again, young man,” James growled.

Sirius smiled and exhaled an 'okay' before James let him go. Once free, James checked him over quickly for injuries before stepping back and letting his mother take over.

“Welcome home, son,” she said softly, opening her arms for a hug.

Without hesitation, Sirius stepped forward and felt himself enveloped in motherly love. Tears came to his eyes once again as he heard James ask their house-elf for hot chocolate laced with FireWhiskey. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of vanilla, spices and wood fire.

“I'm home, Mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely been a while! Let me know what you think and hit the Kudos if you did!
> 
> Trista :)


End file.
